


A Night to Remember (or better forgotten)

by NewbSombrero



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Biggo Bingo Bango, Magical Equine Striptease, Mild Oathbringer spoilers, Other, Post Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbSombrero/pseuds/NewbSombrero
Summary: When I saw “magical equine striptease” on my biggo bingo bango card, I knew this had to happen.





	A Night to Remember (or better forgotten)

Adolin Kholin stood in the middle of a middle sized plateau in the Shattered Plains. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten there. As he looked around him, he saw a familiar figure approaching. 

“Sureblood!” Adolin cried as his beloved Rhyshadium approached. 

As Sureblood drew close to Adolin, he stood up on his hind legs and was suddenly about the same height as Adolin and wearing a havah like the one Shallan had worn for the wedding. Adolin was still trying to process what he had just seen when Sureblood began caressing his bare chest (hadn’t he just been wearing his uniform?) with his covered safehoof and then pushed Adolin back into a chair that had definitely not been there before. Then, by some means that Adolin could not decipher, Sureblood began to slowly tease at pulling back the left sleeve of the havah, a miraculous feat without thumbs. However, the Rhyshadium stopped short of revealing his safehoof after unclasping the button that held the sleeve closed and began walking around Adolin, gently grazing his nearly exposed hoof across the shoulders of Adolin’s shardplate. (When in Damnation had that appeared?) As Sureblood came back around, Mayalaren was suddenly present in the form of the deadeye spren he had met in Shadesmar. She began gently pressing her lips to the individual buttons securing Sureblood’s havah and slowly pulling back the left sleeve to reveal a highly feminine, human hand. 

At that point, Adolin woke with a start. As he bolted up in his bed, he saw that he was back in his and Shallan’s quarters in Urithiru. As he looked down to his left on the bed, he saw his wife (they had just gotten married the day before, and he still couldn’t believe it) curled up facing him, her left arm over the covers and her safehand exposed. (It still felt a little wrong for him to be seeing that.) She was just so storming beautiful lying there asleep, not caught up in the storms of her splintered psyche or the concerns of the Desolation. Having already forgotten his upsettingly bizarre dream, he gently kissed Shallan’s forehead and safehand once each before going back to sleep with his arm around her.


End file.
